One Hero for the Monsters
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Ben 10/Rosario Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name}) Ultimate Forms (Yes/No)
1. Prolog

**One Hero for the Monsters**

_A Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&amp;R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. _

_It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name})_

Ultimate Forms (Yes/No)

**Prolog: The Tree that branches**

Professor Paradox stood behind watching Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson look at the tree of all life, beginnings to the end. The green hoodie on Ben's form ripped and covered in blood of his former friends, family and foe's. The blood stickes to the hoodie like trophies; but are more like scars of war. Ben turned to Paradox with tears still flowing from his green eyes, the scar above his left eye healed but never faded.

"Why?" Ben asks, the words drowned by his tears; his eyes never showing any joy.. never again.  
"As all life end's, new life is born." Paradox says cryptically watching Ben bring the wrist that has the broken Omnitrix up to his face.  
"All for this?" Ben asks watching the Omnitrix fall to the gound with a thud, broken; never working again.  
"Benjamin, you could have not saved them. Vilgax's attack was a part of time, as all events are that surround you." Paradox says watching Ben fall to his knees wracked with tears.  
"Why them, why?" Ben asks looking up into the old eyes of Paradox.  
"I do not know Benjamin, I could not see time from the attack onwards; I could not see who fell first but I do know that your family &amp; your friends would not want you to mourn." Paradox says resting his hand on Ben's shoulder.  
"Parents; Dead, Gwen &amp; Grandpa Max; Dead. Kevin; Dead... all dead, for what a stupid watch.. even that failed me when I needed it most, if you did not save me Paradox I would be dead; so thank you, I guess." Ben says shrugging Paradox's hand off his shoulder; Ben stands and leaves Paradox alone with the Tree of Time: Past, Present and Future. With a flash of light a familiar figure stands on the shoulder of a female with long blond hair; the figure jumps from the girl and onto the floor where his Omnitrix lays in ruin.  
"What happened now?" The figure asks in a grandfather tone; wise but aged and annoyed.  
"Benjamin's family and friends, all dead." Paradox says watching the girl hold her hand to her mouth.  
"Unitrix, can you go get Benjamin." the figure says watching the girl leave with out correcting him on her name.  
"Azmuth, what are you doing old friend?" Paradox asks watching the Galvan Scientist tinker with the insides of the ruined Omnitrix.  
"I am fixing a mistake I made years ago, I thought Ben would have used the Omnitrix for his own gain. Now I see I'm wrong, I am fixing the Jump function." Azmuth says from inside the face-plate of the Omnitrix.  
"I found Ben." Eunice AKA Unitrix says dragging the bruised and bloody form of Ben Tennyson.  
"Thank you Eunice." Paradox says.  
"No problem Paradox." Eunice says watching Azmuth with a raised eyebrow as he fixes the Omnitrix and upgrades the broken machine.  
"You said you wanted me Azmuth?" Ben asks.  
"I did, can you wait untill I am done?" Azmuth asks from inside the almost repaired Omnitrix; Azmuth pulls a red crystal out of his pockets and places the cystal into the mainframe of the Omnitrix.  
"Why are you fixing the Omnitrix?" Ben asks.  
"I am fixing a mistake I made." Azmuth says jumping out of the broken face-plate, with a tap of his staff a green light blinds everyone but Azmuth; as the light fades in the place of the Omnitix is a former gauntlet shape that Ben thought he would never see again.  
"The Ultimatrix?" Ben asks looking at the old green guantlet form of his youth, Ben remembers the Ultimatrix from when he was 15; now as a 18 year old Ben suprised to see his former Omnitrix/Ultimatrix back.  
"It is not the Ultimatrix Ben, it is one better. Meet the Omegatrix, the final form of my Omnitrix." Azmuth says waving his staff at the Omegatrix, the green guantlet glows at the staff is wave at its direction.  
"Azmuth, are you telling me that this is the true form of the Omnitrix?" Ben asks looking at the Omegatrix.  
"It is Ben. I have something to tell you, the Omnitrix was locked. You had limited access to it true functions, you see I made the Omnitrix/Omegatrix to be a gateway to other worlds so a champion could help worlds in need." Azmuth says watching Ben's face go from confused to annoyed.  
"Do not give me that face Tennyson, I did what I thought was right.. at the time. I was wrong; you see when you first got the Omnitrix I worried, so I deactivated the Jump function. I could not have a 10 year old boy jumping around other worlds, it would bring trouble. So I deactivated it, after you gained control I would re-activate the Jump function; but it was never to be, fame got to your head and you pushed people away. I was close to taking the Omnitrix from you, but when Albedo came to Earth everything changed; the Ultimatrix was a failed copy of the Omegatrix and you gained control of it after beating Albedo. After that I gave you the Omnitrix back and it led to today." Azmuth adds looking at Ben.  
"I-I understand." Ben says.  
"Very good, take the Omegatrix Ben; take it and leave this world, nothing remains for you here. Go to another world, save it from trouble. I'm proud you got the Omnitrix." Azmuth says jumping onto Eunice's shoulder; they vanish in a flash of light leaving behind a happy Ben and a confused Paradox.  
"Well Ben, you have a choice. You can stay here, or use the Omegatrix." Paradox says watching Ben pick up the Omegatrix; Ben places the machine on his left wrist.  
**"NEW HOST AQUIRED, SCANNING!" **The Omegatrix says scanning Ben from head to toe.  
**"70 ALIEN FORMS AVAILABLE FOR USE." **The Omegatrix adds finishing the scan of Ben.  
"70?" Ben asks/says astounded.  
"That is Azmuth for you." Paradox says watching a holo-map appear from the dial.  
**"A DESTINATION THAT HOLDS DNA NOT SCANNED IS CLOSE, WILL YOU JUMP?" **The Omegatrix asks.  
"Well Paradox.. I... goodbye?" Ben says/asks.  
"Not goodbye, just so long Benjamin." Paradox says.  
"Omegatrix Jump if you please." Ben says.  
**"JUMP IN: 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!" **The Omegatrix says as Ben vanishes from the Tree of Time in a flash of gold.

-END-


	2. Chapter 1

**One Hero for the Monsters**

_A Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&amp;R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. _

_It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name})_

Ultimate Forms: Yes

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

From the Tree of Time comes all worlds, each world diffrent from the rest and at the center of the Tree is the first world. The first Earth, from this earth split two, from the two split six and so on. The Tree keeps each world in balance many worlds fall from grace and change into dark versions of themself. One world that fell from grace is the world of Monsters also known as Earth 25 (Yokai Academy), this world fell from the Tree 15 years ago. Now it has a chance to return to the Tree if it can accept the Tree's hero: Ben Tennyson.

A flash of green scares away some nesting birds as from the light comes a figure now dressed in a repaired green hoodie, the guantlet AKA the Omegatrix glows softly on his wrist.

"So this is the world?" Ben asks the Omegatrix.  
**"CORRECT MASTER TENNYSON, EARTH 25 AKA YOKAI ACADEMY." **The Omegatrix says in its robotic tone.  
"Drop the Master Tennyson Omegatrix, I never asked Azmuth if I had Master Control." Ben says as the scared birds return to their nesting.  
**"AZMUTH UPGRADED US TO HOLD 9 MILLION DNA SAMPLES, ALSO GAVE MASTER TENNYSON THE UNLOCK FOR MASTER CONTROL AND ULTIMATE FORMS." **The Omegatrix says.  
"9 million DNA samples, Master control and Ultimate forms. Can this day get any better?" Ben asks as a girls voice shouts.  
"OUT OF THE WAY!" the girl says knocking Ben onto his but with her bike.  
"Ow!" Ben says rubbing the cut on his forehead.  
"Oh I am so sorry." the girl says taking a hankie from her pockets, Ben stares at the beautie offering him a hankie. The girl before Ben is dressed in a green school uniform with a Rosaryaround her neck.  
"It's ok, just a bit of blood." Ben says standing on wobbly legs, the gril before him sniffs softly and licks her lips.  
"Can I drink your blood?" the girl asks, with out giving an answer the girl has sinked her teeth into Ben's neck; with a startled yelp Ben pulls back covering his neck with his hand.  
"Sorry, it's because I'm a vampire. I bet you hate me now." the girl says looking down, Ben feels around his neck for holes or blood but finds none.  
"No it's fine you just got me by suprise." Ben says lowering his hand, the Omegatrix shoots a green beam out and scans the girl from head to toe and just as the beam came it was gone.  
"What was that?" the girl asks.  
"My watch, sorry about that. My name's Ben Tennyson." Ben says with a small bow.  
"My name is Moka. Moka Akashiya." the girl now known as Moka says with a small smile.  
"You going to school?" Ben asks.  
"Oh yes, Yokai Academy are you as well Ben?" Moka asks.  
"I just got here so I do not know yet." Ben says with a shrug.  
"Oh.. I was so hopping for a friend." Moka says.  
"Moka just because I don't know if I'm going to Yokai Academy does not meen we can't be friends." Ben says with a smile.  
"R-Really?" Moka asks.  
"Sure." Ben says with a smile, the lone drone of a bell sounds from the school; Ben watches as Moka jumps back onto her bike and off towards the school.  
'So Yokai Academy are you ready for Ben 10?' Ben thinks to himself raising the Omegatrix to the sky.

-Meanwhile-

"He's here!" a cloaked figure says.  
"I know, I belive my counterpart Paradox sent him here." a figure dressed in bronze says.  
"Are you sure he's to save us?" the cloaked figure asks.  
"I do, Paradox would not send us him if he did not belive he could help us." the figure in bronze says.  
"I hope you are correct Kronos, for if Tennyson can not help us then our world is doomed." the cloaked figure says watching the man of time vanish in a flash of white.


	3. Chapter 2 (1 of 2)

**One Hero for the Monsters**

_A Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&amp;R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. _

_It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name})_

Ultimate Forms: Yes

**Chapter 2: Saving the Vampire and the Succubus (1 of 2)  
**

After meeting with the Vampire girl Ben followed after her in his normal form.

"So this is Yokai Academy?" Ben asks looking up at the gothic castle overlooking a cliff.  
'Nice place, sure screams Monster.' Ben thinks to himself tucking his hands into his hoodie; with a sigh and a smile on his face Ben walks towards the steps of the castle.. of this school for Monster's.  
"Wonder if there is a Ben here?" Ben asks himself as a bell rings from inside the school; students footsteps are heard hitting the flooring of the school as they head to another class or lunch.  
'I wonder if Moka is getting on ok?' Ben asks himself as he hears a peircing scream.  
"Moka?" Ben asks/says worried; Ben rushes towards the scream his feet carrying him faster then humanly possible.

...

"You've got good pipes cutie, I bet you'll be screaming my name soon." a hulking troll like figure says learing down at Moka.  
'Please someone help.' Moka thinks to herself as the troll's tounge licks her cheek.  
"Now to take my fill." the troll says reaching for Moka's dress.  
"HEY!" Ben shouts from behind the troll.  
"Who are you?" the troll asks turning to face Ben.  
"Your worst nightmare." Ben says looking at the troll with a look of pure hate.  
"Y-you... HAHAHAHAHA!" the troll says before breaking out in laughter.  
"Ben please.. help." Moka says.  
"Oh I will." Ben says slamming his hand down onto the Omegatrix, a flash of green light blinds both Moka and the Troll; as the flash dies down a figure of red with four arms looks at the troll with anger.  
"That thing is your true form? Hahahahah looks weak." the troll says sneering down at Ben's form.  
"I have one other trick up my sleeves, and count them I have four." Ben says in his new form; with a twist and a movement another flash of green blinds the Troll and Moka once again, once the flash dies down standing before Moka and the Troll is a six armed creature with a mohawk and spikes on his arms from his fists to his shoulders.  
"Ultimate Four Arms." Ben says calmly cracking his neck.

_**-ALIEN BIO, Four Arms: Ultimate Form; A hyper evolved Tetramand is 100 times stronger then his previous form, a hyper evolved Tetramand can puch through mostly anything. His six arms are covered in spikes to protect him from predators. The mohawk is a fashion statement it says 'Mess with me end up smashed.'-**_

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the troll asks, Ben says nothing but raises one of his hands and taunts the troll to say 'Bring it.'  
"Oh it's on little man." the troll says charging into the hyper evolved Tetramand, Ben looks at the troll and scoffs; Ben cracks all six of his hands and awaits the first strike from the troll.

=BATTLE=

The troll charges fist raised; the troll widly swings at Ben who dodges back, Ben raises a hand and covers his mouth stifling a yawn as to say 'Boring.'; The Troll swings widly again missing Ben once again. Ben looks at the troll as to say 'Done now?' with no verbal responce Ben attacks with all six of his arms; puching the troll all over, Ben smirks and raises a knee into the troll's face knocking him backwards.  
"RAGHHHHHHHH!" The troll screams/shouts out charging back into a waiting fist; with another chop to the back of the troll's neck the troll is finished.

=BATTLE END=

With two flashes of green Ben has returned to normal; Ben looks at the Troll and scoffs, Ben turns to a shocked Moka.  
"Are you ok?" Ben asks putting his hand out to Moka.  
"I am fine, you took down him like he was nothing." Moka says wide eyed.  
"Oh him, yeah and I was not using my strongest guy." Ben says with a shrug; Moka takes Ben hand and gets pulled up into a hug.  
"I am so sorry Moka, I made up my mind. I'm coming to the school to keep you safe." Ben says pulling away from Moka.  
"I can take care of myself, but thanks." Moka says with a smile.  
"Ok, well Yokai Academy are you ready for Ben 10?" Ben asks himself out loud confusing Moka; who blushes and sneaks a small bite at Ben's neck.

-END-


	4. Chapter 2 (2 of 2)

**One Hero for the Monsters**

_A Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&amp;R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. _

_It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name})_

Ultimate Forms: Yes

**Chapter 3: Saving the Vampire and the Succubus (2 of 2)**

"I am so lost." Ben says to himself looking down at his schedule, the lone drone of the bell symbolises Lunch on this fine day.  
'Maybe I can ask Moka for a tour.' Ben thinks to himself leaving behind a shadowy figure watching Ben with an evil smile.  
"Soon Tennyson you'll be mine." The figure says slinking off.

...

"You got lost again?" Moka asks Ben who shrugs.  
"It's a big school, might ask for a map." Ben says putting his hands into his hoodie.  
"Why are you wearing that thing?" Moka asks.  
"It's the last thing I have Moka." Ben says.  
"Oh... sorry." Moka says rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Your fine Moka.. I need some air." Ben says leaving the lunchroom.  
'Sorry Ben...' Moka thinks to herself.

...

"Stupid damn Vampire, getting me worked up over nothing. I hate feeling this way." Ben says punching a tree out in the forest that surround Yokai Academy. The russling of trees cathces Ben's attention.  
"Who's there?" Ben asks as a girl stumbles from behind the tree clutching her chest.  
'Oh shit.' Ben thinks rushing over to the girl, Ben catches her before see hits the ground.  
"Miss, are you ok?" Ben asks.  
"I'm fine just a sore chest." the girl says.  
"Want me to take you to the nurse?" Ben asks as the Omegatrix shoots out a green beam and scans the girl in his arms from head to toe.  
"What was that?" the girla asks.  
"My watch.. sorry it does that now and again." Ben says lifing the girl bridal-style and carries her back to the school.  
"Thank you Ben." the girl says with a small smile.  
"You know my name?" Ben asks.  
"I do." the girl says grinning.  
"Well may I have the name of the beautiful girl I am carrying?" Ben asks making the girl in his arms blush.  
"Kurumu, Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu says hiding her blush with her light blue hair.  
"Well Kurumu, it is noce to meet you." Ben says with a smile.

...

"Here we are." Ben says after a while of carrying Kurumu, Ben sets down the beautiful girl outside the Nurses office.  
'It's now or never.' Kurumu thinks to herself.  
"Ben?" Kurumu asks bitting her bottom lip.  
"Hmm?" Ben asks staring at Kurumu's eyes.  
'Got you, and Charm.' Kurumu says as her purple eyes glow softly; Ben blinks and smiles at Kurumu.  
"Ben?" Kurumu asks wondering if the charm worked.  
"Get better soon Kurumu." Ben says leaving behind a confused Succubus.

...

'She tried to hypnotize me?' Ben thinks to himself doodling on his worksheet.  
"Ben?" Moka asks bitting her bottom lip.  
"Hmm?" Ben asks.  
"Where were you?" Moka asks.  
"Wandering, met someone in trouble did what anyone would do." Ben says with a shrug.  
"You met someone?" Moka asks.  
"Yes.." Ben says confused.  
"Who?" Moka asks.  
"Kurumu, the girl was having trouble with her chest." Ben says with another shrug.  
**'A Succubus tried to take Ben, but the charm did not work on him.' **A voice says to Moka who jumps from her chair.  
"What?" the teacher asks.  
"Sorry." Moka says blushing softly.  
"Sit Miss Akashiya." the teacher says returning back to his work.

...

'Why did my charm not work?' Kurumu asks/thinks to herself.  
"All done Kurumu." the nurse says with a motherly smile.  
"Thanks." Kurumu says leaving the nurses office with one thing on her mind 'What kind of creature is Ben Tennyson?'.

...

"Can I?" Moka asks bitting her lip; Ben sighs and tilts his head for Moka who gladly bites his neck.  
"Ben?" Kurumu asks from behind Ben.  
"Oh hi Kurumu, Kurumu this is Moka another friend of mine." Ben says with a wide smile.  
"Hi." Moka says licking her fangs.  
"Hi." Kurumu says rubbing her arm.  
"Anything you want say?" Ben asks to Kurumu; the girl in question eye's widen, then she drops her head to her shoes.  
"What?" Moka asks confused.  
"She tried to hypnotize me." Ben says with a shrug.  
"How did you fight it... my charm?" Kurumu asks never looking up from her shoes.  
"My cousin Gwen Tennyson, she helped me train my mind to a extent where I can't be controlled by outside forces eg, Hypnosis." Ben says shruging.  
"I'd like to meet her, she sound like a smart woman." Moka says looking at Ben; who's head drops down to his shoes.  
"I...I have to go." Ben says as a green light blinds the girls; standing in Ben's place was a moth-like creature with it's wings spread, without a word said the figure vanishes from the sights of the two girls.  
'What the hell happened.' Moka and Kurumu think to themselves.

-Line break-

Above the world known as Yokai a lone spaceship hangs in orbit.

"We have tracked down Ben to this world." a masked figure says looking up from the machine.  
"I want the Nemetrix sent to the world soon." an aged figure dressed in gold says looking at his pocket-watch.  
"Paradox, I hope Azmuth trusts you!" the masked figure says launching the pod down into the world below.  
'Me too Rook, me too!' Paradox thinks to himself watching the pod head towards the world, the ship vanishes in flash of gold.

-Meanwhile-

"Watch where you are going ghoul!" a hulking figure says sneering down at the gray ghoul wearing a red hoodie.  
"S-sorry." the ghoul says/stutters walking passed the hulking figure; his hood falls down slightly, his sky blue eyes peek out from under his long spiky black hair.  
"Zack Orion?" a pale woman asks from behind her clip-board.  
"Here!" Zack says walking towards the woman.  
"Hello Zack, I am Miss Tybray and I have your class schedule." Miss Tybray says with a kind smile on her pale lips.  
"Oh thank's." Zack says taking the list from Miss Tybray.  
"Lunch will soon be over, your class will start soon. Just follow... umm... ah Moka, such a nice girl." Miss Tybray says grinning.  
"O-okay." Zack says leaving the kind ghost woman; Zack shakes his head and laughs to himself.  
'Well Yokai, I hope your ready for me."' Zack thinks to himself walking towards the lunch-room; as above the lone glint of the pod is seen shooting into the forest.

-LINE BREAK-

"Ben?" Kurumu asks walking up behind Ben.  
"Sorry. I-it's hard, Gwen died by a monsters hand; I could have followed after her but a friend of mine saved me.  
'Monster.. like us?' Kurumu thinks to herself.  
"He killed my family." Ben says standing up; the pod zooms past overhead not noticed by Ben or Kurumu.

-Meanwhile-

"FREAK!" a giant says throwing Zack into the forest.  
'Well this is not my day.' Zack thinks to himself as an object; a pod crashes into the tree behind him.  
"What the?" Zack asks looking at the object; a red watch-like object sits inside the opened pod.  
"A watch?" Zack adds confused; the watch-like object leaps from the pod and attaches itself to Zack's right wrist, it seals with a click.  
'O...kay?' Zack thinks to himself confused.  
**"NEW HOST DNA SCANNED AND STORED, OVER 1 MILLION PREDATOR ALIEN FORMS AVAILABLE FOR USE!"** the red watch says in an english accent.  
"Wait? Predator Aliens?" Zack asks the watch confused; not knowing the wheels of change have began to spin for Zack and one Ben Tennyson!

-END-


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

**One Hero for the Monsters**

_A Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire Crossover, I have racked my brain and done research and this is a story that will be updated whenever (Was that rude?) I hope you enjoy and R&amp;R because it helps me so much. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. _

_It's a Ben/Harem story. Multiple Girlfriends (Not the Witch {Yukari. I think that's her name})_

Ultimate Forms: Yes

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I HAVE SO MUCH RAGE FOR MYSELF AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME. THE LAST CHAPTER OF ONE HERP FOR THE MONSTERS HAS VANISHED FROM MY COMPUTER DUE TO AN OVERHEAT IN ONE OF MY HARD-DRIVE'S. THE UPDATE WILL HAVE TO BE PUT BACK FOR A MONTH WHILE I RE-DO THE ENTIRE CHAPTER ALL OVER AGAIN!  
**

**I AM SO SORRY,**

**King Zerthin**


End file.
